Helping Luffy
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law was called in the middle of the night. Luffy has done something to his crew. He leaves his crew to find out what is wrong with his energetic friend/ex-ally. Will he be able to help him or will something happen to him? Dub-con Yaoi M/M Don't Like It? Why Would You Read It? Characters are OOC


It was the middle of the night when Penguin interrupted Law. He was panting and looked increasingly worried. "Captain, we have a problem." Law closed his book and placed it on the table beside the bed. Rising, he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are we being attacked?" Law followed Penguin out of his room and down the hall to his office. There was a snail phone on his desk. There was a person yelling on the other end.

"Hello? Where did you go?! We need your help!" Law knew that voice by heart and feared the worse. It had been a few months but he knew that voice personally.

Picking up the speaker, Law answered them. "Miss Nami, what is wrong? Has something happened to you or the crew?" The girl sounded hysterical. This wasn't like the Straw Hats. There was something wrong.

"Law!" Nami was crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" This made Law feel even more uneasy. This wasn't the woman he had met on the Sunny. She sounded so broken and scared.

"Nami-ya, what's wrong? What are you sorry for?" He didn't like how this was going. She had never apologized to him like that before. He worried for all of the Straw Hats.

"Luffy is on his way to you! Please, whatever you do, don't be on your ship when he gets there!" The girl was making no sense. What was wrong with Luffy? Was he hurt or something worse?

"You are making no sense. Please tell me what is going on." Law continued to look at the transponder snail. There was a moment of silence on Nami's end. This made him worry for the girl.

"Law, you don't have much time!" Zoro was the one that answered him. "Something is wrong with Luffy! He's gone crazy! If you don't leave your ship, he will kill everyone onboard with you!" This made Law's blood run cold. Zoro sounded as if he was in pain and having a hard time trying to speak.

"What happened to Miss Nami? Is everyone okay?" He was extremely worried for the crew now. They helped him and he would help them in return. If they needed medical attention, then he would give it to them.

He didn't have the time nor the strength to get away before the other pulled him towards him. The feeling of Luffy crouching over him made him scared. He didn't even dare a glance at him. The breath on Law's neck made him tense up.

"She...She passed out from blood loss." His voice was fading in and out. "We...We need help. You need to leave...your ship. We're heading in your direction." Law felt horrible for what may have happened.

"Alright. I will leave and the others can take care of you. Please stay alive until then." A grunt was his response and the phone hung up. "Penguin." The man stepped forward. "I need you to ready the extra boat for me. Get the others together and ready for when the other Straw Hats get here. They will need immediate medical attention." Penguin nodded and left to tell the others.

"What could've happened onboard the Sunny? What has happened to Luffy?" Law mumbled to himself. This was stressing him. Slowly, Law left his office and stumbled to the kitchen. He needed some coffee.

"Captain, would you like some coffee?" The only female of the crew was in the kitchen. It looked like she had just woken up. He nodded and she poured him a cup of coffee. "Here you are."

"Thank you." He took a sip but it didn't calm him down like it usually did. "I would like you to help Penguin gather everyone up so I can tell them something." The girl nodded and left without another word. Law finished his coffee and followed after her.

On the deck of the sub, everyone was standing and facing the door to inside. Law stepped out and looked at everyone. This felt like when he had left them on Zou. "To keep you all safe, I will be leaving you. The Straw Hats will be here in a bit. They are critically injured and must be treated as soon as they arrive." Murmurs broke out between them. It wasn't unexpected. "I will be heading to the island just off the way. If Luffy passes through, do not allow him on the ship. Tell him I am either on the island or I am heading to it." He pointed to the island just visible in the distance. The lights of the village were the only visible things.

"Captain, what is going on? What will happen if Straw Hat Luffy boards the ship?" Law's face turned grim and he lowered his head. This was going to scare them all.

"If you allow him to board, he will kill you all." A gasp sounded throughout all twenty of them. He didn't want them to worry about him. "Don't worry about me. I can handle him on my own." This was met with silence.

Bepo stepped forward with a sorrowful look. "Should we fill the boat with anything? Any supplies?" Law nodded and the others went to work, finding things to fill up the boat with. It was upsetting to see their Captain leaving after only months of being with them again.

After a while, the boat was fixed up and ready to be boarded. Bepo pulled Law to the side. "Captain, how long will you be gone? Should we be worried about you?" Bepo was the first to join the crew and knew Law better than the others did.

"Don't worry. As long as I can find out what is wrong with him and can fix him, I should be fine. As for the other question, I don't know how long I will be gone." Law sighed. This sounded troublesome and he was a bit scared himself.

"Be safe, Law. You are too young to die." Bepo hugged him before leaving him. Law understood the bear more than the others. He was the first human not to be rude or mean to him. Before he left, he went to his room and grabbed Kikoku. He didn't know if he would need her or not but you can never be too sure.

The boat was let go and he started for the island. Glancing back the other way, Law was able to make out a small ship on its way towards his submarine. It wasn't as big as the Sunny but it wasn't as small as his boat. Law knew that it was Luffy and he slowed down his coarse to see if the Straw Hat would catch up. He lit a lantern to signal where he was.

There was the sound of shouting as the ship passed by the sub. It was at full speed towards his boat. He was anxious and scared to meet Luffy. He sat down in the boat, surrounded by food and other things. He started to doze off when his boat lurched forward.

"Torao!" Law heard the nickname. It was said with great enthusiasm. He hid behind a bag of meat. "I know you are there. Your crew said that you are on this boat." Luffy jumped onto the boat and made it rock. Law shouted as it rocked and almost made him fall into the water.

Holding onto the side of the boat, Law waited for it to stop rocking. The presence of the other Captain made him look up. "Hey. Why are you hiding?" The voice sounded like the old Luffy, the one he grew to know. "I've been looking all over for you. Come onto my ship. It's bigger and can hold more things." There was a slight pause. "Franky made it." The way he said the name worried Law.

Standing up, Law looked at Luffy. He couldn't see him properly in the darkness of the night. His lantern had been knocked off when Luffy had boarded. "Alright, Luffy-ya. I will join you." He could feel the happiness radiating off the younger male. "Will you help me get the supplies onto the ship?" He could barely see Luffy nod and start to pick up the bags.

It wasn't long until they had the bags on the ship. "Your boat can be lifted so you won't lose it." Law nodded and helped the other pull the boat up. Luffy turned to him. "It's good to see you again after so long."

"It's only been a few months, Luffy-ya." Law followed Luffy inside where there was light. He gasped once he got a good look at the other. It almost made him want to vomit and run away from him.

Luffy was covered in blood. Some spots were dry and others were still wet. His clothes were soaked with blood. On Luffy's pants, the blood was caked on and his shirt was slightly dripping with it. His arms were covered up to the elbow in blood and from the bottom of his feet to his knees. There were smears of it on his face but none on his hat. The boy was terrifying and Law felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Luffy took a step toward him while Law took a step back. The other narrowed his eyes. "Are you scared of me, Law?" Law froze at the use of his first name and not the nickname.

"N-No. I think you should shower first before we go to bed, though." Law didn't look the other in the eyes. It would betray how he was feeling at that time. He knew if he shows Luffy his fear, something bad could happen to him.

Luffy perked up and smiled. "Will you join me?" With nothing better to do, Law nodded. The other grabbed his arm and bounded through the halls. They stopped at the bathroom. Law knew about himself and water.

"Come on, Torao. Let's shower." Law nodded and entered the room with Luffy. He turned his back to the other and started to strip. He could feel the other looking at him. It was strange being alone with the other Captain. This was highly uncomfortably from him. Most of the time, Law showered or bathed alone.

"You have a tattoo on your back." This made him confused at first. _That's right. Luffy hasn't seen the tattoo on my back._ Nodding, Law quickly made his way to the shower. Luffy followed behind him.

Turning on the water, Law immediately clung to the wall. "I...I need to...sit down." He knew that he was in a vulnerable position. Luffy just helped him sit down. "T-Thank you." He was still worried about Luffy but didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

"I'll help you bathe." The water was running pink from the blood that was coming off of Luffy. Law couldn't stop him from getting a scrunchy and soaping it up. Luffy hummed a tune as he washed Law's body. He seemed to be immersed in his task. It made Law feel slightly violated. It had been years since he was last bathed by another person.

"L-Luffy?" He looked up as if to tell Law to go on. "What...What did...you do to...the others?" Luffy stopped scrubbing and stared at Law's legs. This was awkward.

"I...I don't remember." Luffy seemed to just realized that there was blood on his body. "Were did all this blood come from?" This made Law even more worried. It seemed, to him, that he was having a mental problem, like multiple personalities or something.

"Luffy...we should...finish showering." Luffy nodded and helped Law wash his hair as he bathed and washed his hair, too. The help was slightly welcomed. He was worried about him and he needed to find out more about what might've been wrong with the teen.

It wasn't long until they were finished and Luffy helped Law dry off. With the water gone, Law had gained more energy. "Can you cook?" This caught Law off guard. "I'm hungry."

"Yes, I can cook." Law looked down at his body. "We should get dressed first, though." Luffy nodded and Law walked back into the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. In the room, there was only one bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair. This was a small room and Law didn't like the idea of sleeping with Luffy.

The two didn't bother each other as they dressed. The burning sensation of being watched was still there. Law held back a shudder as he continued to dress. Once that was out of the way, Law followed Luffy to the kitchen. The bags of supplied were still there and he was relieved that they were.

"What would you like to eat?" Law wasn't against anything. He could cook pretty much anything. Luffy thought for a moment before grinning.

"I want meat. Any meat is great." Law rolled his eyes. He should've known that Luffy would want just meat. He went over to the bags and took out some meat. Taking out two lumps, Law turned on the stove and placed down a pan. He plopped the meat in and added some spices. "I never knew that you could cook."

"I had to learn how to cook when I was younger. When I was on your crew, Sanji-ya thought that it would be impolite to make me cook, as I was a 'guest'." Luffy seemed to frown every time he mentioned someone from the crew. "Luffy-ya, are you upset with your crew?"

"Not really. They just didn't want me to have what I wanted." Luffy laid his head on the table. "Said that we weren't close enough and that it had only been a few months." Law continued to cook the meat and listen with interest. "They kept refusing to let me go." His tone took one of anger. "I made them let me go. I could tell we were close."

 _Is he skirting around what his problem is?_ "What is it that you wanted?" Law placed the meat on a plate and went back to the bag to get a fish. He didn't like the meat that Luffy did and would eat just a fish.

A smile graced the boy's face as he walked over with Luffy's food. "You." Law almost dropped the plate. He knew Luffy was blunt but not this blunt. His face started to burn.

"Here's your food. I'll join you in a moment." Luffy nodded and watched him go back to the pan. He cooked his fish and put it on a plate as well. Law sat a seat away from the other. He needed to keep his distance from him. What surprised him was that Luffy hadn't touched his food until Law started to eat.

"Law?" He stopped eating to look at Luffy. "Why are people afraid of me?" Law swallowed his food and thought for a moment. _Is he talking about people in general or something else?_

"Because you are a wanted Pirate with a 500,000,000 beli bounty on your head." He took a sip of his drink he had made. "People are afraid of me for different reasons." Luffy frowned. He didn't look happy about the answer.

"That's not what I meant." Law raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean that when I went to leave the ship with the others, they were afraid of me. Was it something I said or did?" This made Law confused.

"What did you do before you left?" This might've been the time to find out what the younger man had done. If he helped him, then maybe Law could feel safer with him.

"It...It's fuzzy." Luffy scratched his head. "I was really made when they told me that you weren't close. I told them that I would find you myself and went to leave." Luffy closed his eyes to think. "There was a lot of red and then I took the ship we're on."

"So, you don't remember anything else?" Luffy shook his head. It seemed that the other had lashed out in his anger. This wasn't good. The teen was normally able to control his anger. Something must've triggered his out of control anger bout.

When they were finished with their food, Law suggested that they go to bed. "Are there any more rooms on this ship?"

"I don't think so. Franky made it in case on or two of us wanted to go off for a bit." Luffy smiled. "I'll share the bed with you." This made Law uncomfortable. He didn't trust the younger one.

"Fine. Since there is nowhere else for me to sleep, I'll take your offer to share the bed." Luffy jumped in the air with excitement and followed Law to the bedroom. They got situated in the bed.

It took Law a few hours to go to sleep and the sun was almost up. Luffy had fallen asleep a bit after lying down. The bad thing was that Law had a nightmare that night. It was horrifying and disturbing.

 _ **"Law!" The voice sounded angry and Law flinched. He hadn't done anything that day. He was studying like he was told. He continued to read his book as the door slammed open. Law didn't have to look up to know who was standing there.**_

 _ **"Yes, sir?" He didn't look up from his book. This was a better option than to look the man in they glasses. He turned the page.**_

 _ **"Have you seen Corazon? He hasn't been around since this morning." Law knew exactly where the other was. It didn't help that he had made a promise not to tell the older man where he was.**_

 _ **"No, sir. I have been studying all morning." He heard the door shut and the footsteps get closer. It made him uneasy. It was never a good sign when Doflamingo walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.**_

 _ **"You're a good kid, better than Baby 5 and Buffalo." The man leaned down, placing his mouth next to Law's ear. He tried everything in his power not to shudder. A tongue touched his ear. "You are the best little brother I could ask for." The hand moved from his shoulder to his side.**_

 _ **Saying nothing and letting Doflamingo do whatever he wanted, Law continued to read his book. He knew better than to interrupt the man from what he was doing. He had learned that the hard way.**_

 _ **"You taste like candy. Did Trebol give you some sweets?" Law nodded. Trebol had given him a piece of had candy a few hours before. Told him it would help him with studying.**_

 _ **The hand wandered lower and Law got increasingly worried. He didn't want anything to happen. He almost protested at where the hand was. His mind was screaming for the man to stop. There was a pressure on his chest that made it hard to breathe. There was also a voice calling out to him.**_

With a start, Law shot up off the bed. The weight on his chest disappeared and he was able to breathe better. A bang made him look down at the floor. Luffy was lying on his back on the floor.

"That hurt, Torao!" Luffy sat up and rubbed his head. "What was going on in your dream?" The boy looked like he wanted to kill someone. "You were screaming at someone to stop."

Freezing, Law stared at him. "I-It's nothing. Just a bad dream." Luffy frowned and seemed to not like that answer. He went to get out of bed when an arm wrapped around his body.

"Torao, tell me what it was about." Law huffed. He didn't want to tell the kid about his nightmares. He tried to pry Luffy off but it wasn't working.

"Luffy-ya! Let go!" Law wasn't in the mood to give in to the other's demands. He would've rather went and showered to get the nightmare off his mind.

"No. I want you to tell me why you were crying and screaming!" Luffy sounded extremely pissed off. This wasn't like him. Law just continued to struggle out of the arm. "Law, I will not let you go until you tell me."

Law froze once again at the use of his first name. This wasn't going to end until he told him. "Fine. Let me go first." Luffy frowned even more.

"If I let you go, how will I know that you won't leave the room and not tell me?" Law had to hand it to him, the kid could be smart at times. Law gave off a sigh of defeat.

"If you really want to know, I was dreaming of my childhood." He didn't want to elaborate. The look that Luffy was giving him made him think otherwise. "When I was still on Doflamingo's ship, I studied to become a doctor. He...He considered me his favourite little brother." The sentence was said with disgust. "Cora-san never knew about anything that happened when I was alone on the ship with him."

"WHAT?!" Luffy's shout made Law jump and try to scramble away. The arm still around his body kept him from doing that. This was not something he was expecting. "What did he do to you?!" That was something that Law refused to say.

"I don't want to say. It...It brings back too many bad memories." Luffy's arm tightened around his chest. "L-Luffy-y-ya? I...I c-can't b-breathe." This made the arm retract. Luffy looked furious.

"I should've killed him. You should've let me kill him." Luffy didn't sound right. Luffy never killed people. Law grew worried. "Why didn't you want him to die?"

"Because...Because it would've been no different or better than him." Law scooted away from Luffy and to the other side of the room. "Even though he has done terrible things to me, I'm not like him. I believe in justice."

Luffy looked up at him with a blank face. He slowly started to move toward Law. "Are you afraid of me?" It was the same question again. _How can I answer that? Sometimes I am and other times I'm not. He is highly unpredictable._

"No. Why would I be?" Law did the same thing as the night before and averted his eyes from Luffy's. When he looked back at the kid, he was right in his face.

"Everyone else is and you keep looking away from me when you answer." Luffy grabbed his face and looked him dead in the eyes. "Tell me, are you afraid of me?"

Gulping, Law stared into Luffy's dark eyes. There was something different about them. They were always a dark brown but now they were almost black. That wasn't natural. "No. I am not afraid of you." The words were spoken without thought. They were slightly true but he did slightly fear him.

A grin spread across Luffy's face. "You would be the first." He backed off from Law. "Let's have breakfast." He went to the door. "You can cook breakfast, right?" Law nodded and followed the other out of the room.

This was more difficult than he thought. He had been on the ship with Luffy for one night and he wanted to leave already. He thought back to the Straw Hats and decided that he would find a snail phone to call them after eating.

Breakfast consisted of chopped fruit on top of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and yogurt. Luffy at with Law like he normally did. The difference was that Luffy kept to his own plate while the other ate his food. It was comfortably quiet.

Once breakfast was over, Law left Luffy to find a transponder snail. He went to the office on the ship and found one in the desk. He locked the door before picking up the speaker. It rang a couple of times before getting a response.

"Hello? Who's there?" It was Penguin. He sounded tired and exhausted. They must have been taking care of the Straw Hats.

"Hey, Penguin. How are the others?" He heard the gasp on the other end. He waited for the other to speak.

"Are you alright? How is Luffy treating you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Law knew that he would be bombarded by questions. It almost made him laugh at how much of a mother hen that Penguin sounded at the time.

"Yes, I'm fine. Luffy has a problem, and no, I am not hurt." He just wanted the condition of the others. "How are the others?"

"Mr. Brook is fine as of now. We gave him some milk and he was as good as new. Just some broken bones." He went silent for a moment. "The others...weren't so lucky. Miss Nami had cuts all over her body and bruises on her face and arms, some in the shape of fingers. Mr. Zoro had a stab wound in his stomach, a broken arm, And a broken leg. Mr. Sanji had a broken jaw, broken hand with fingers, a broken leg, and cuts on his upper body. Miss Robin had a gouge in her right cheek, scratches on her neck, a broken arm, and a broken ankle. Mr. Usopp had a broken nose, busted lip, broken neck but still alive, broken wrist, and a concussion." He was quiet for a moment. "Mr. Chopper...had almost lost a foot, a broken jaw, a broken leg, and deep cuts all over. Mr. Franky was cut up and missing some pieces. It seems that Mr. Franky and Mr. Brook were the only two with the least amount of damage." He went quiet again.

"Is there something wrong?" Law was horrified about the information he was given. This was not good and it sounded terrible.

"The ship looked like a blood bath had happened aboard. All of the Straw Hats were unconscious when they got to us." Penguin sounded scared. "What the hell happened for their Captain to do something like this?" That was the question that Law was trying to figure out.

"I haven't figured that out, yet. the good thing is that I have some alone time to myself for a moment." Law glanced at the door. He was waiting for Luffy to try and break down the door any minute now.

"Where at you? We can't find your boat or Straw Hat Luffy's ship he had." This concerned Law. "It is as if you drifted off to sea."

"I'm in the ship. There was an office inside that had a transponder snail in it." Law looked at the snail. It looked like Luffy. "I will give you a daily report on how it is with Luffy if I can. I need time, though." This was met with a sigh from the other man. He was already having a hard time with the Straw Hat.

"Please be careful. I don't want you to get hur-" Before Penguin could finish his sentence, there was banging on the door. Law panicked for a moment.

"Torao! Are you there? Why did you lock the door?" Law quickly said good-bye and put away the snail. Luffy didn't need to know about his conversation with the other man.

"Give me a moment, Luffy-ya." Law straightened out his shirt and unlocked the door. Luffy had an annoyed expression. "Did you need something?"

"What were you doing inside here? Why did you lock the door?" Law almost started to sweat. This new Luffy worried him.

"I was getting some alone time. I just wanted to see if there were any good books inside the office." He said the first thing that came to mind. Law turned to look back into the room. "It seems that I was interrupted before I could find one." Luffy looked down in shame.

"Sorry. I'll help you pick one out." This made Law raise an eyebrow. Luffy never was interested in books when he was on the crew if Luffy always telling Law that reading was boring was anything to go by. This was a little weird.

"If you want to." Luffy followed Law back into the office. The office had bookshelves that lined the entire room. The shelves were filled with different types of books and scrolls. It wasn't a surprise, though. Robin loved to read along with Nami, at times.

"What kind of book are you looking for?" Luffy started to can the shelves for a book Law might like.

"I like horror books. They're fun to read." Law scanned some books across the room. It was quiet for a while until Luffy shouted in excitement. It made Law jump almost two feet in the air.

"I found a book!" Law glared at the other as he held his chest. "What's wrong?"

"You tried to give me a heart attack." Law ran his fingers through his hair. His hat had been left in the bedroom.

"Sorry. I just thought that you would like this book." Luffy shuffled over to him and held the book out to him. It was a brown, hardcover book and the name was written in gold. The name of the book brought memories back to him. _Beauty and the Beast_. It had been the first book he had read when he joined Doflamingo's crew.

"I remember this book. It's one of my favourite books." Law took the outstretched book and smiled. "It was the first book other than medical books that I had read." Luffy looked confused.

"The title doesn't sound very scary, though. What's it about?" Law sat in the chair that was behind the desk. Luffy sat on the edge of the desk.

"It is about a woman that falls in love with a prince that is a hideous beast." Law continued to stare at the book. "The beast steals away the lady's father after he trespasses on his territory and she gives her life to let him go. The beast was known for his mercilessness. He killed anyone who trespassed in his castle." Luffy looked like he was fully immersed in Law's words. "The woman was mostly ignored by the beast but given free access to the castle. She was terrified of him because he would take the people that entered the castle and eat them. Over time, she started to see the human side of him and thought of him as a person and not a monster." A sad smile graced Law's face. "She fell in love with that side of him even as he tried to push her away. After a time, the town that she was from went to get her back." Law frowned. "All that went against the beast died. The girl didn't want to leave and stayed with the beast until they died of old age."

"That sounds like a good book," Luffy finally said something. "How old were you when you read the book?"

"Nine. I was able to read anything I wanted to." Law rubbed the cover of the book. This story was one of his favourites. It reminded him of so many things.

Luffy shifted until he was face to face with Law. "Want to play a game?" Law looked up at the teen. His smile was one of mischief.

"What did you have in mind?" Law placed the book down on the desk. He wasn't a big game person.

Luffy stuck his tongue out in thought. "How about tag? Or hid and seek?" Law knew those were kid games. It wasn't a surprise that Luffy would want to play them. The kid shifted in his spot.

"I like the sound of hide and seek. The ship is small, though." Law realized he had only been in four rooms of the ship. There were more rooms but there was a possibility that they were small as well.

"It should be fine. You hide and I'll seek." Law agreed. "I'll give you to the count of twenty." Law left as he heard Luffy start to count. He headed to the other rooms. There was a storage room and another small bathroom. The storage room seemed more appropriate.

Law entered the room and saw that it was filled with stuff. Law maneuvered around some crates and bags and squeezed in behind some barrels. It was dark and he was glad he was wearing black. The sound of Luffy shouting made him go quiet and stop moving.

The sound of doors opening and closing made him more anxious. The door to the smaller bathroom opened and closed. The door to the storeroom opened. Law held his hand over his mouth. He could see the outline of Luffy standing in the doorway,

"I know you're in here. I've checked everywhere else." Law saw him take a few steps in the room before the ship moved unnaturally. There were shouts outside and Luffy stopped moving. "I'll come back. Stay here."

The door shut after the kid and Law swore that the door locked. He got up from behind the barrels and tried the door. The knob jiggled but didn't open. _Great. I'm locked in and don't know what's going on._ Law huffed as he went back to his hiding spot. After a bit, the shouting from outside stopped and everything was quiet.

The lock clicked and the door slowly swung open. Luffy stood once again in the door way. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. _What did he do? What is wrong with him?_ Law peeked from behind the barrel to see Luffy moving inside.

He began to search around so Law took this time to slowly creep out the door. Luffy didn't realize it so Law quietly made his way to the deck of the ship. What greeted him once he exited the door to the deck made him stare in horror.

The people that were outside were marines. There were a few on the deck but most were in the ocean below. The marine ship was in half and sinking. Law walked up to one of the bodies that wee littered on the deck. There was a giant hole in his chest where his heart should've been. Blood pooled under the man and Law could see the flesh around the wound. It was cauterized. This wasn't good.

Movement caught his attention to the other side of the deck. There was a young marine that was still alive and moving. Law made his way over to him. The man was slowly dragging himself across the deck. "Hello?" The man flinched and went still. Law walked over to him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I can get you out of her if you would like?"

The man turned his face to look at Law. "Y-You're the S-Surgeon of D-Death!" The man sounded scared. "Why...Why w-would you h-help me?"

Law's brow furrowed. "Because I'm not as bad as you think." Law lifted the man and drug him over to the second boat that had been on the ship. The kid had a broken leg, bruises, and cuts here and there. "I would like for you to keep this from the marines." The man looked concerned. "I would also advise you not to come to this ship again."

The marine nodded. "That w-was S-Straw Hat L-Luffy, wasn't i-it?" Law nodded. He knew something was wrong with Luffy but didn't think that it was this bad. "T-Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Now go." Law lowered the boat into the water and watched the wounded man leave. He turned back to the mess that Luffy had made. It still didn't make any sense. The kid never killed anyone.

"Torao, did you help someone escape?" Law froze as he felt Luffy standing next to him. It was extremely terrifying at how quiet he could be.

"Yes. Why did you kill them?" Law waved his hand in the air to indicate the marines that were on the ship.

"They interrupted my time with you." Law looked at Luffy and saw the blood on him. There was no mistake that Luffy had been the one to kill them. There was also not a scratch on him. This made it more disturbing.

"You should clean it up." Luffy shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna." Law rolled his eyes. He was trying to not be scared by acting like it was nothing. This was not Luffy.

Law went to walk away when Luffy grabbed his shirt. "Luffy, don't touch me." He didn't have the time to register what had happened until he was face first on the deck with Luffy sitting on his back. "What are you doing, Luffy-ya?! Let me up!" Law pushed at the younger male but he didn't budge.

"Take it back." Law made a sound that sounded like he was questioning Luffy's demand. He didn't understand what he meant.

"Take what back?" Law continued to struggle. He didn't like to be in situations he had no control over. This was one of those situations.

"You said not to touch you. Take it back." Law's eyes grew wide with shock. That was Luffy's problem? "If you don't, I will do something to make you take it back." This made Law nervous.

"Fine. I take it back. Now get off of me." Luffy rose off of him and helped him to his feet by his hand. Law could feel the wetness of blood on his back and now his hand. It was disgusting.

Luffy's face was one of happiness. Law didn't trust Luffy. The guy just threw him to the floor because of something he had said. The blood on his shirt was soaking through and it was wet and slimy. "I'm going to take a shower." Luffy followed him to the bathroom in the room. Law stopped just outside the door. "Is there something you need, Straw Hat-ya?"

"Can I join you?" Law just sighed and entered. Luffy followed Law inside and watched him strip. He took his time to look over Law's body. It was riddled with scars he had gotten from Doflamingo. The bullet wounds and the scar on his arm made Luffy upset.

Law didn't notice Luffy getting closer until he turned around to the shower and found Luffy right in front of him. He was fully naked while the other was still fully clothed. Luffy was staring at his chest. He lifted his hand towards Law's chest.

As a reaction, Law flinched as the hand was placed in the center of his chest. He couldn't tell what was going on with the Straw Hat. Luffy touched all of the bullet scars individually for a few minutes each. Law watched the younger's face change to anger. It made him scared of Luffy's intentions.

"If I would've been faster, you wouldn't have these scars." The statement caught Law off guard. Luffy was upset with himself. His hand moved to the scar on his arm. "You wouldn't have so many scars if I had been there to protect you." Law felt bad for him.

Taking Luffy's hand into his, Law lowered his head. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything to stop him." Law removed the hand from his arm. "It was the consequence of going after him." He didn't look at the other as tears filled his eyes. "It's in the past. You can't change it."

Walking past Luffy, Law made it to the shower. The tears were running down his cheeks. He wouldn't show Luffy his weakness. Turning on the water, Law slid down the wall to sit down. He let the water mix with the tears. The feeling of someone next to him made him look up. Luffy had stripped and was sitting next to him. The blood was once again turning the water pink.

"Why do you hide your tears? It's just the two of us." Law turned away from Luffy. The kid would never understand. Law was a man who would rather die than let people see him like that.

He didn't answer him. He just sat there as the water washed over the both of them. It was quiet for a while between the two. Law stopped crying and started to doze off. He felt Luffy move but didn't have the energy to see what he was doing.

"I'll help you bathe again. You seem to be going to sleep." Luffy washed him again and Law didn't protest. Luffy washed him as gently as he could. It almost felt like he was being massaged.

"S-Straw Hat-ya?" He struggled to keep his eyes open. "Why...Why did you...attack your...crew?" He was still worried about the others. It was horrible how their own Captain would hurt them. It was a mystery as to why he had done it. They were like a family to him.

"Do you really want to know?" Law forced his eyes open and looked up at the other. He nodded as best as he could. "I...I don't really know. I was upset when we had to part ways. Everyone said that I was gloomy and didn't look happy anymore." Luffy moved Law to wash his back. "The other day, Nami said that you were nearby. I...I wanted to see you so bad. Nami told me that you were pretty far away but nearby." Luffy stopped washing. "Something made me so angry that I just saw red. By the time I came to, everyone was hurt and I just left the ship with this one. I felt bad but that soon went away when your sub came into view."

"L-Luffy-ya?" Law turned his head to look at Luffy. He seemed to be having conflicting emotions. "Is s-something w-wrong?"

"I...I hurt my crew, didn't I?" Luffy looked down at his hands as if he could still see the blood. It was a sad sight to see. "Law, did I hurt my crew?" Law's breathing got heavy as his heart started to race. If he told the boy the truth, how would he take it?

"Y-Yes. But they a-are fine." Law chose not to lie to him. It would only hurt him in the long run if he kept it away from him.

Luffy placed his hands on the sides of his head. "Why is this happening? What is wrong with me?" Law couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He turned around slowly to face the Straw Hat. Luffy looked up at him, hands still on the sides of his head. "Have I hurt you?" Law shook his head.

Taking the teen into his arms, Law would later deny that he had hugged the other while naked. This was not comfortable for him, but if it made Luffy feel better, then he would keep doing it. "L-Luffy-ya, it w-was an a-accident. Y-You were s-stressed out." He could feel the remainder of his strength leaving him.

Before he could warn Luffy, Law collapsed onto him. The two fell to the floor while the water continued to pour down on them. "Torao, what happened?" He moved enough to where Law was laying on his chest. "Torao?"

"S-Sorry. I...I can't move," Law mumbled into Luffy's chest. This was a bad position to be in. This wasn't good. "Could...Could you help...me up?" He felt Luffy shift and then he was pulled into a sitting position with him.

"Should we get out of the shower?" Law nodded. This was getting more uncomfortable really fast. "Can you stand?" Law blushed and shook his head. He was glad that his face was in Luffy's chest.

A moment later, Law felt an arm go around his back and another go under the bends of his knees. "L-Luff-ya? What...What are you...doing?" Luffy stood up and pulled Law up with him. The way he was picked up made him have to fold his arms and his face press into Luffy's chest. The position made him feel like a damsel in distress. The water was shut off and Luffy carried him to their room.

It was a good thing that Luffy had grabbed some towels before leaving the bathroom. In the bedroom, Luffy placed one of the towels on the bed and placed Law on it. Law laid on the towel. He was so tired and it was hard to move his body. He watched Luffy search the bags across the room through lidded eyes. The kid was searching for something.

"What...are you...doing?" Law tried to sit up but couldn't move more than a little. The water was still on his body and Luffy didn't seem to understand his predicament.

"I'm looking for some clothes for you. You brought three bags with you and they're filled with different things." Luffy continued to search through the bags. He was at least thoughtful enough to get him some clothes.

Sighing, Law continued to stare at the ceiling. The sound of feet on the hard wood made him look in the direction of Luffy. The water on his body was starting to dry. Luffy had found some clothes for him and was toting them to him. They were a mixture of black, yellow, blue, and white. It wasn't a surprise that his clothes were a mix of those particular colours.

The other stopped in his tracks. Law lifted an eyebrow. _What is wrong with him?_ Looking closer at Luffy, Law was scared of the expression that was on his face. It was one he had never seen on the kid's face unless he was hungry. "L-Luffy-ya?" Law struggled to sit up and took the towel with him. He felt extremely exposed now.

Luffy didn't say anything as he set the clothes on the desk and made his way over to Law. He decided to try and move away from him. This wasn't such a good idea. The room started to spin as he moved and he fell onto the floor. The sound of Luffy's footsteps stopped. Law took the chance to look up at Luffy. His head was cocked to the side and the smile was still there.

"L-Luffy-ya? Are y-you o-okay?" Law used the towel to cover himself up. This was not a very promising position that he found himself in. Law was on the floor with a towel covering his crotch and some of his chest and Luffy was looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Law..." Luffy started to move again and Law tried to move away. This was not his day. Things were just not going good for him. He turned around and drug himself across the floor. He didn't get too far as a hand on his ankle made him look toward Luffy. His eyes were wide as Luffy licked his lips.

He didn't have the time nor strength to get away before the other pulled him towards him. The feeling of Luffy crouching over him made him scared. He didn't even dare a glance at him. The breath on Law's neck made him tense up.

"You smell like spices and sweets." Luffy licked a trail up the back of his neck. A small noise was made from Law and Luffy hummed with happiness. This was harder than he first thought. "You taste good."

With nowhere to go, Law just sat there and let Luffy do whatever he wanted to. The licks turned into slight biting and Law moaned quietly. The sound didn't go unnoticed by Luffy. He continued to nip the back of his neck. Law's face was turning red and he tried to keep the noises down by covering his mouth. He was dry but his energy was still not there yet.

"L-Luffy..." Law didn't know why he had said the other's name. It was hard trying to keep his thoughts together with Luffy nipping him on the neck. This was dangerous. He tried to crawl away but Luffy grabbed onto his waist to keep him still.

Luffy moved and started to lick the upper part of his back. That was different. His tongue traced the tattoo on his back. It was arousing him. Law shivered when Luffy licked the lower part of the tattoo.

After a bit, Luffy's hands started to roam over his body. They moved on his sides and down his legs. This was very unlike the Luffy he knew. This was also going too far. "L-Luffy...S-Stop." He tried to get the kid to listen to him. It didn't seem to be working.

Law could feel a hardness pressing into his leg. This wasn't good. Law tried to move, but the more he moved, the more Luffy's erection rubbed on his leg. He heard a small noise escape the other.

"Law...Stop...moving," Luffy said in a gruff voice. It made Law shudder. He continued to move and Luffy moaned. He never thought he would hear that from him. This was going from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. Law could feel his own dick pressing into the floor.

"L-Luffy...please s-stop," he begged. He didn't want anything to happen. Luffy was his friend and he didn't want that to change. He felt the hands that were rubbing his move to his ass.

"Torao, you sound so cute." Law blushed deeply at the comment. He hadn't realized that he was making any noises. He covered his mouth with his hand again. His strength that had started to come back was being sapped from him by Luffy's menstruations.

All of a sudden, Law was flipped over on his back. Luffy started down at him with lidded eyes and a smile. "L-Luffy-ya?" Luffy leaned down and kissed Law. This was slightly all new to Law. Luffy bit his bottom lip and made him gasp. This allowed Luffy to stick his tongue into Law's moist, wet cavern. The taste of Luffy was sweet. The kid was devouring his mouth like a piece of meat.

After a minute, Luffy coaxed Law into moving his tongue along with his. When Law started to kiss back, Luffy groaned. Law wasn't used to Luffy making those noises. It was very strange.

While Law was occupied with the kiss, Luffy ran his hand over Law's chest. He rubbed over his nipples a couple of times and gained some muffled noises from the man. Moving down Law's body, Luffy grabbed a hold of Law's dick which made him break the kiss and moan loudly.

"L-Luffy...ahhh!" Luffy started to plant kisses down his body. He got to Law's nipples and sucked on each one for a few minutes. This earned him more moans and Law arched his back up into Luffy. The boy kept his hand on Law's penis. This was very interesting to him.

Satisfied with his work, Luffy continued to kiss down his stomach until he reached Law's dick. Law was a panting mess at this point. He couldn't keep his body from shuddering and wanting Luffy to touch him more. Luffy smiled as he got eye level with Law's cock.

Taking the head into his mouth, Luffy watched Law's reaction. Law threw his head back and it hit the floor with a loud bang. He wasn't expecting Luffy to do that. The other smiled around his member and sucked and licked. This made Law moan aloud again.

"L-L-Luffy-y-ya...ahhhh!" Luffy took more of his member into his mouth and held down Law's hips with his hands so he couldn't thrust into his mouth. Law moaned wantonly as Luffy sucked, licked, and slightly nibbled on his hard member. These sensations were new and a little overwhelming for him.

Sinking one of his hands into Luffy's hair, Law used the other to cover his mouth. He didn't like the noises he was making. They were embarrassing. Luffy took one of his hands and pried Law's hand off of his mouth. With the hand gone, it was harder for him to keep the sounds in. He bit his bottom lip to help.

After a bit of Luffy sucking him off, Law felt heat pooling into his lower body. He started to slightly tug on Luffy's hair. "L-Luffy-ya...I...I'm gonna..." Seeming to understand what he was trying to say, Luffy took his mouth away from Law's dick with a pop. The sound echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room. He squeezed the base of Law's member to keep him from cumming. Law was panting heavily.

A whine escaped Law since the pleasure was gone. His face turned a darker shade of red once he realized what he had done. Luffy brought three fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them. Law stared in confusion and slight lust as Luffy sucked on his fingers.

When Luffy deemed his fingers thoroughly coated in his saliva, he removed them from his mouth and placed them at Law's entrance. This scared Law. He knew what was going to happen but it still scared him. Luffy draped himself over Law, with his mouth right next to Law's ear. "Try to relax. It will hurt if you don't," Luffy whispered in a husky voice. He bit and licked the earrings as he pushed one finger into Law's entrance.

Law frowned and furrowed his brow with his eyes closed. It hurt even though he was trying to relax. Luffy seemed to understand his predicament and used his free hand to wrap around Law's member. It was leaking pre-cum and was still hard. This made Luffy happy. He started to move his hand up and down Law's dick slowly.

Groaning, Law didn't know whether to focus on the pain or pleasure. Both seemed to be trying to overthrow the other. Luffy added another finger when Law finally relaxed and Law tensed again. The pain was back but Luffy continued to rub and pull on his dick. This was becoming hard to understand. Law's brain was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight.

All of a sudden, Luffy's fingers hit a bump that made him arch off the ground and into Luffy's chest. The teen smiled around a part of Law's ear. He had found it. Luffy continued to abuse his prostate. Law couldn't hold in his moans and moaned loudly.

After a bit more of thrusting his fingers into that bundle of nerves, Luffy added another finger but Law didn't really notice. He was too focused on the pleasure that was being given to him to notice Luffy stretching him and preparing him for what was to come. Luffy moved from his ear to his neck. It tasted of sweat and something else. It made him purr. Luffy sucked a hickey onto the side of his neck.

Law whined when Luffy's fingers were removed from his ass. He looked down at Luffy while Luffy looked up at him and he almost paled. Luffy was spreading his pre-cum over his dick. Luffy had sat back to get a good look at Law. Law's face was red, his eyes were lidded with lust, his chest rising and falling with every breath, and his dick was leaking more pre-cum. Luffy smiled at the sight.

 _How the hell is that going to fit?! That's bigger than mine!_ Law was having a small panic attack. "L-Luffy...that's not...going to fit," he breathed as he continued to stare at Luffy's member. It was about two inches longer than him. That made Luffy about nine inches long and two and a half inches wide.

Without saying anything, Luffy positioned himself at Law's entrance. Bracing himself for what was to come, Law grabbed onto Luffy's shoulders. The pain was immediate. He cried out from the pain of Luffy pushing in. Even with all the prepping, it was still painful. Luffy was kissing Law's face and rubbing his dick to get his attention away from the pain.

"It's alright. You need to relax more." Luffy kissed his cheeks as tears streamed down his face. Luffy didn't move when he was all the way in. He didn't want Law to only feel pain. He waited for Law to adjust to the feeling of him inside him.

Law, on the other hand, was fighting with pain and pleasure. Luffy was still rubbing his dick, but the pain in his ass was subsiding. He watched through lidded eyes as Luffy kissed his chest, neck, and stomach. To be honest, Law was starting to get impatient. The initial pain was gone. He moved his hips slightly and Luffy pulled out until his head was the only thing left in.

Law cried out as the other thrust back inside. It hit his prostate straight on. The pleasure was overriding the pain. Luffy would pull out and then thrust back int. It was a slow pace and Law was getting frustrated.

Grabbing onto Luffy's neck with his arms, Law pulled him down for a kiss. This excited Luffy and he didn't pull out all the way anymore and went faster. Their tongues fought for dominance. Law lost when Luffy sucked on his tongue and slightly nibbled it. The sensations were driving Law mad. He broke the kiss for air.

"L-Luffy...faster," Law gasped out. Luffy complied and started thrusting faster and harder. Every thrust hi his prostate dead on and made him see stars. Heat started to pool in his stomach the more Luffy pounded into him. "L-Luffy...I'm...I'm not...gonna...last...long."

Luffy placed his head next to Law's ear. He shuddered as he heard and felt the pants from the young man. "Law...I'm not gonna...last long...either." Law moaned loudly as Luffy licked his sweaty neck. It tasted just as Law smelled. Sweet and spicy.

Luffy placed his hand on Law's cock again as he bit into Law's neck. It made Law scream at the pain and pleasure it gave him. The pressure in his gut was getting harder and harder to ignore. He felt Luffy's thrusts grow erratic. Luffy wasn't far away either.

"Luffy...I'm gonna...gonna...Luffy!" Law cried out the man's name as the spring in his gut uncoiled and he came on Luffy's hand and his own stomach. Luffy continued to thrust into Law a few more times before he stopped altogether. Law felt something fill him up. His head turned to the side as he fought to catch his breath.

That was the first time that he had done something like that before. He had been touched but never actually done the deed with anyone. His vision started to fade in and out. He could see the top of Luffy's head lying on his chest. As his high started to wear off, Law could feel the exhaustion in his body.

"L-Luffy-ya. We...We need to get dressed." There was movement but Law couldn't see properly. He felt the weight disappear off of him and he felt something wiping at him. It was fluffy and soft. He let Luffy clean him from their deed.

After the wiping stopped, Luffy got up to get Law's clothes he had set down. He went back over to him and helped the man dress. Law was so out of it that he just let Luffy do whatever. He was too tired to care. Once Law was dressed, Luffy picked him up and placed him in the bed. Luffy then dressed and joined Law on the bed. It made him both happy and slightly scared. "I love you, Law."

The next time Law came out of his sleep, he felt well rested. He tried to move, but a strong hand on his back kept him in place. He was confused at first but then remembered what had transpired the day before. Law's face heated up as he tried to move again. His ass hurt like hell, but he wanted to go and clean up before Luffy woke up.

A groan left the chest that was underneath him. The hand tightened for a moment and then relaxed its hold. It was enough for Law to slip out from under it and exit the bed. He looked down at Luffy as he sat on the edge of the bed. The kid's-no, man's-face was peaceful. Law couldn't help but smile. Luffy was a strange creature to the older man.

Getting up, Law made sure not to make too much noise as he stumbled to the joining bathroom. He could feel the evidence from the nigh before leaking down his leg. He made it to the bathroom with a bit of difficulty. He had heard that having sex with another man would hurt later to walk. He never imagined it to be as bad as it was.

He turned on the shower, stripped, and sat down on the floor. His energy was going away but he fought it. It wasn't as hard to move as before. He got to his knees and bent over. He took two fingers and brought them to his entrance. He held his breath as he entered them and started to clean it out. Law had to bite his lip a couple of times just to keep from moaning aloud. It was already embarrassing enough. He didn't need Luffy to come in and see what he was doing.

Once that part was cleaned out, Law fell onto his hands and knees. He was panting and semi-hard because of the task. He hoped and prayed that Luffy was still asleep. He then continued to wash his body and hair. He just ignored his problem and it slowly went away.

When Law left the bathroom, he felt better. He saw that Luffy was still asleep and decided to go and make breakfast. They had missed lunch and dinner the day before because of Luffy. He chuckled to himself. _Luffy missed two meals yesterday. I'll make him some extra meat to compensate for those two meals._

Law cooked Luffy a whole plate of meat that was piled high with it. Law made himself some rice balls and a fish. He was surprised that Luffy hadn't woken up yet. After the cooking was done, he decided to go and wake the younger man up himself.

Inside the room, Law was right. Luffy was still asleep. He went over to the kid and ruffled his hair. This got a groan out of him. "Luffy-ya, it's time to get up." He heard Luffy grumble something. "What was that?"

"It's not morning yet." Law chuckled. Luffy was funny at times.

"It is morning. There is also breakfast waiting for you." This got the teen to shoot up in bed and dash to the kitchen. Law was surprised and happy that Luffy was acting like normal again. Law wondered if Luffy had gotten out what had been wrong with him the night before.

At breakfast, Luffy asked Law about his crew. Law told him that they were doing fine. He was glad that Luffy was himself again. He wasn't expecting Luffy to ask about them so soon. A noise sounded on the deck of the ship. "I wonder what that is," Law said aloud. Luffy scooped up more food and followed him outside to investigate.

On the deck of the ship, Law was still upset to see that some of the bodies of the Marines were still on the ship. He groaned when he saw the ship next to theirs. It was Eustass 'Captain' Kid. This was going to be a pain. Luffy continued to chew on some meat he had brought with him.

"Trafalgar? What are you doing with Straw Hat?" Kid stood on the deck of his ship. He glanced around their ship and was surprised with what he saw. "What the hell happened here?" He jumped down onto their deck. He was looking between the two of them. "Is this your handy work, Trafalgar?"

Shaking his head, Law pointed to Luffy. Kid's jaw dropped at the answer. "What?! Straw Hat never kills people!" Law shrugged. He was just there to figure out what was wrong with him. He had an inkling as to what had been wrong.

"He had a slight issue. The others asked me to figure out what it was, so I was placed on this ship with him." He glared at Kid. "You are interrupting the process." He crossed his hands over his chest. Luffy watched the exchange with boredom. He was mostly watching Law.

"Sorry. We just so happened to be passing through. Sorry to mess yo your day," Kid said with a grin. Luffy started to get angry at the man as he chewed on another mouthful of food. Kid took a few steps too close to Law and was thrown across the deck.

Law and kid were surprised at the sudden change in Luffy. The look in Luffy's eyes told Law that Kid was lucky that he didn't kill him. "Leave him alone. He's mine." Luffy stayed standing in front of Law as he said that. Law's face turned bright red from embarrassment while Kid's went pale from the look he was getting from the Straw Hat.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kid asked. He stood up after the initial shock wore off. He was surprised that Luffy would even say that about the other Captain.

"He's mine. Nobody else can have him. Leave before I make you." Luffy continued to glare at Kid as he walked back to his ship. That was different. Luffy made his way over to Law and stood next to him.

"I'll catch you another time, Trafalgar," Kid said as he boarded his ship. "Remember that."

Taking a breath, Law walked away from the scene and started to clean up the deck. He pushed the bodies off into the sea. Luffy decided to help so he got a mop and a bucket of water. He started to mop up the blood that had not washed off the ship during the night.

Once their job was finished, Law asked if Luffy wanted to know about his crew. Luffy eagerly agreed and they went to the office of the ship. Law pulled the transponder snail from the drawer and rang for the crew.

"Hello?" It was Bepo that answered this time.

"Hello, Bepo. I would like to know the condition of the Straw Hat crew." There was silence on the other end of the line until Law heard hushed voices.

"Law, is that you?" It was Nami. She sounded better than when she had called him the other day.

"Yes. Luffy is here, too."

"Hey, Nami! Where is everyone else? Are you okay?" Luffy sounded genuinely worried.

"Hey, Luffy. Everyone else is still recovering and getting better. I feel better than yesterday." She sounded happy. "Luffy, could you give Law and I some privacy for a few minutes?"

Luffy's face fell, but then he smiled. "Okay. Please make it quick." Nami agreed and Luffy left the office.

"Law, what did you do to him?" Law didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"He sounds like he is better. What did you do to fix him?" Law blushed at the thought of what he had let Luffy do the night before. It was still fresh on his mind and he felt embarrassed to tell anyone right now.

"I let him blow off some steam. He just needed to relax and get all his pent up frustration out." Nami hummed at that.

"That's good. I'm happy that you were able to help him." She was quiet for a moment. "We're still recovering, so could you keep him for another few days?" Law wondered how well they looked.

"I'll gladly keep him with me for a few more days. Another reason is that we're sort of stranded. I don't know where we are." Nami sighed. She sounded exhausted.

"That should give us some time." Coughing could be heard from the other line. "I've gotta go. Tell Luffy that we miss him and can't wait to see him again." Law agreed and they hung up. Luffy entered the room a moment or so later.

"Are you done?" Law nodded and placed the snail back inside the desk drawer.

"She said that they miss you and can't wait to see you again." Luffy beamed at that. "It's the afternoon. Want to take a nap?" Luffy nodded and followed Law back to the bedroom. The bed was made after Law had woken Luffy up.

Luffy lifted Law up and got in bed with him. They settled in. "Torao, I love you," Luffy said after laying there for a moment. Law knew that Luffy was getting better.

"I love you too, Luffy-ya." Luffy cuddled up to Law and fell asleep. Law was happy that Luffy was going back to normal. He was worried that the possessive side of him would still be there, though. He thought about many things before his mind drifted off into sleep.

The next time he woke up. Law was aware that Luffy was rubbing against his leg. He turned his head to peek at the teen. Luffy was still asleep, but he was rutting against Law's leg. The feeling was starting to arouse Law and he didn't want that.

"Luffy-ya, wake up." Luffy continued to rut and Law had to suppress a groan at the feeling of Luffy's erection on his leg.

"Torao..." The way he said the nickname made Law tense up a little. He didn't want to upset the other but he also didn't want to have an erection again. Law turned over and shook Luffy.

"Luffy-ya, wake up." Luffy opened his eyes. Law could see by the glazed look that was in Luffy's eyes that he was horny. "Luffy-ya, are you alright?" He wanted to move away yet he didn't want to upset him either. He waited for a response.

Luffy sat up and stretched. He looked at Law like he did the night before. The only difference was that it held more than just lust. "Torao...' Law started to slowly move away. He didn't get far when Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's waist. Luffy leaned in and kissed him. It was tender and not at all like the day before.

When the need for air arose, Luffy and Law parted. Law panted from the lack of air while Luffy wanted him with lidded eyes. "L-Luffy-ya..." Law's brain was muddled from the kiss he was just given. It was different from the last time and he didn't expect it.

"Torao..." Luffy turned his attention to Law's neck. He placed his lips on Law's neck and began to kiss it. His arms kept the other in place as he slowly kissed one side of his neck and trailed to the other side. Law made small gasps of pleasure but nothing else. After the kisses stopped, Law thought he was done. He was proven wrong with Luffy began to lick all over his neck. The licks were slow and sensual.

Law couldn't believe what was happening. When the licks changed to small bites, Law moaned quietly. He didn't want to egg Luffy on but it felt so good. Luffy bit him just behind his ear and made Law moan loudly. He felt Luffy smiled against his ear.

Placing his hands on Luffy's shoulders, Law started to push on him. "L-L-Luffy...ah...I-I'm still...ah...s-sore." Luffy's arms unwrapped from Law's waist and went under his shirt. The feeling of Luffy's hands roaming on his chest and sides made him moan quietly.

Luffy's mouth traveled from his neck to his collarbone. He sucked and licked with vigor. Law's strength started to ebb as Luffy's hands started to tweak his nipples. If felt good and Law bit his lip to stop from making too many noises.

Slowly but surely, Luffy was able to get Law's shirt off of him. He kissed his way down to Law's nipples and sucked on one while he pinched and rubbed the other. Law was surprised that Luffy was taking it slow this time.

The sucking, pinching, and rubbing got Law to make more noises even though he didn't want to. Once Luffy had finished sucking on one, he switched over to the other. Law let out more noises and Luffy smiled around his nub. After Luffy thought he had spent enough time on Law's nipples, he released them. Law took a deep breath when the pleasure was gone.

Looking up at Luffy, Law saw the love in his eyes. "L-Luffy?" He was suddenly kissed and he felt more than just lust. Their tongues intertwined while Law's hands wrapped around Luffy's neck. Luffy mapped out Law's mouth like he needed to remember everything about it.

Parting for air, Luffy descended onto Law's body. He licked and kissed Law down to his navel. He dipped his tongue inside and got a low moan from the older man. Deft fingers undid Law's pants and pulled them down his legs. He watched as Luffy pulled them off and threw them in a corner of the room.

Law blushed at the way that Luffy was looking at his clothed erection. He didn't say anything because he thought it would ruin the moment. Luffy placed his hand on his erection and started to rub it. "Uwwahhh!" Law couldn't help the moan that left his mouth. He was able to get a look at Luffy to find him staring at his face. He had to look away for fear of cumming faster than ever. The intense look in the younger man's eyes was going to be too much.

Luffy stopped his rubbing and took Law's underwear off. Law sucked in a breath at the cold air that passed onto his heated skin. He was carefully pulled down into a lying position. He tried to get his breath under control but was interrupted when a hand was placed on his dick. He moaned loudly at the feeling. It was absolutely amazing.

After a few rubs up and down, Law felt something warm and wet touch the tip of his penis. He groaned at the feeling and looked down to see Luffy licking over the tip. Law's hands found purchase in Luffy's hair as the man put the tip in his mouth. He found pleasure in the sounds that Law was making. He took more into his mouth and swirled his tongue around with vigor.

Law couldn't get a full sentence out as the assault on his dick continued. The heat pooled in his stomach again and he tugged on Luffy's hair a little. "L-Luffy...I-I'm gonna...gonna..." Taking the hint, Luffy popped off his dick and watched as Law twitched from the loss of pleasure.

Luffy stuck his fingers in his mouth like he had done the night before and licked over three of them. Law watched with lust as the tongue went over each one as if teasing him. After a few minutes, Luffy took them out and placed one at Law's entrance.

Knowing what to do, Law tried to relax as the finger slowly went in. Luffy kissed Law's face as he moved the finger in and out at a slow pace. Law was still a little stretched from the night before, but Luffy was still being cautious. When Law relaxed around the finger, Luffy added another. He tensed up but tired to relax again.

The feeling he was used to, but he had tightened up after the night before. The feeling of having fingers in him again wasn't uncomfortable but it did hurt a little. Law's eyes widened and he moaned loudly when Luffy's fingers hit his prostate dead on.

Every thrust of the fingers hit the bundle dead on after that. Law couldn't help but moan and hold onto Luffy's shoulders. A third finger was added but Law wasn't affected by it. The feeling of Luffy abusing his prostate was muddling his mind with pleasure. After a few minutes of Luffy's fingers thrusting in and out, the teen removed them. Law whined at the loss.

Looking up at Luffy, Law saw a look of love and lust on Luffy's face. The love was new and made him wonder what was going through the other's head. His thoughts were cut short when Luffy positioned himself at Law's entrance.

Placing his head next to Law's, Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's waist. "Relax. I'll go slowly." The words wavered as if Luffy was trying to control himself. Law tried to relax as Luffy pushed forward. They both moaned as Luffy pushed inside.

Once he was all the way in, Luffy stopped and let Law adjust. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's neck. They were both breathing heavily from the initial entry. After a moment, Law got impatient and moved his hips.

Taking the hint, Luffy pulled out and thrust back in. Law moaned loudly as he hit his prostate directly. The slow pace continued for a while. Luffy continued to lick and nibble his neck. "L-Luffy...faster," Law moaned out.

Doing as he was told, Luffy got faster and rougher. It made Law see stars. He moaned Luffy's name every chance he got. He heard Luffy's moans, groans, and grunts in his ear. It made Law moan out louder. The heat that had started to pour in his gut was getting to an unbearable point. He took one of his hands and went to grab his dick.

Luffy took one of his hands and grabbed Law's free hand. He held into on the bed to where their fingers were threaded together. He used his other hand to grab onto Law's cock along with him. He timed each pull with the thrusts. Law's eyes went to the back of his head. He was feeling so much pleasure that he couldn't keep his mind together.

"L-L-Luffy...I'm...I'm gonna..." Luffy's thrusting grew erratic and harder. He ran his thumb over the tip of Law's dick. He covered Law's mouth his and swallowed all of Law's moans and cries.

Law kissed Luffy with vigor as the warmth in his gut got to be too much. He broke the kiss and shouted as he came on Luffy's hand, his hand, and his chest. "LUFFY!" He felt Luffy thrust a few more times. Law's muscles had constricted around his penis and made Luffy see stars.

Luffy came with Law's name on his tongue. He collapsed onto Law's chest after he was spent. Law felt Luffy's cum fill him up. He knew that he would have to clean up again after he regained his energy.

"Law...I love you." Luffy hadn't pulled out of him yet.

"I...love you, too...Luffy-ya." He shifted and moaned lowly at the feeling of Luffy's dick rubbing against his prostate. He heard Luffy groan at the feeling. "Luffy-ya...Please remove yourself...from inside me."

"I don't want to. I'm too tired and comfortable." Law couldn't believe him. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law and snuggled closer to him. It made Law moan again as his dick rubbed that spot again.

With no more energy, Law let his eyes close. He was too tired to care that he had just woken up. Luffy has sapped all the energy out of him after the love and attention the Luffy had given him. He had to hand it to him that he could be gentle about it.

The next time he woke up, Luffy was still on top of him and they were under the covers. He looked at the clock and saw that it was the afternoon. Shouting made him question what was going on. "Captain, are you still here?"

Eyes widening, Law tried to get Luffy up. "Luffy-ya." He nudged the kid. "Luffy-ya, get up." The other groaned and just snuggled closer. He almost moaned at the feeling against his prostate.

The sound of footsteps in the hall made him panic a little. "Captain, are you there?"

"Don't come in here!" Law shouted as he pushed at Luffy some more. "I'm fine! Just don't come in!"

"Alright. We'll be waiting for you on the deck when you're ready," Penguin replied. Law could tell that his first mate was worried for him. He thanked the man for listening to him.

After a few more nudges, Law was able to get Luffy to wake up. "Huh? What time is it?" Luffy looked up to Law. "Is something wrong?"

Blushing, Law pointed to their connected bodies. "I would like to go and shower. Our crews are here." Luffy grinned and sat up. Law moaned quietly and Luffy understood what Law was trying to say.

"I'll get you to the shower." Luffy picked Law up. He had to wrap his legs and arms around Luffy as he made his way to the bathroom. He was glad that no one was inside the ship anymore.

Once they were in the bathroom, Luffy removed himself from Law and made Law have to bite his lip to keep quiet. After he was standing on the floor, Law went over to the shower and turned it on. Luffy joined him as he slid to the ground.

"Do you need any help?" Law blushed as Luffy looked at him. Law looked down and Luffy understood what he was looking at. "I'll help."

Not objecting, Law let Luffy bend him over. He stuck two fingers inside and started to clean him out. Law went from his hands and knees to his arms and knees. The feeling of Luffy's fingers inside made Law feel so good.

As soon as it had started, it stopped. Luffy removed his fingers and Law let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He felt his hard on between his legs. "Sorry, Torao. I didn't mean to make you hard." Luffy placed a hand on his dick. "I'll fix it." Before Law could register what the other was doing, Law had Luffy's head in between his legs. "Don't move."

Keeping his head on his arms, Law felt Luffy lick his tip. He pressed his face into his arms to keep from being loud. After a few licks, Luffy took the head into his mouth. Law buried his face into his arms as Luffy sucked and licked his hard member.

Placing his hands on either side of Law's hips, Luffy kept Law from thrusting into his mouth. After a bit, the teen took more of the member into his mouth until he was at the base. He hummed and that set electric shocks down Law's spine. He moaned loudly into his arms. Repeatedly, Luffy would suck, then lick, and then hum.

It was getting too much for him. "L-Luffy...I...I'm gonna..." Not stopping, Luffy got rougher. With no way to warn Luffy anymore, Law screamed Luffy's name into his arm as he came in Luffy's mouth. He still felt Luffy sucking him like a lollipop throughout his orgasm. He wanted to collapse but Luffy held him up. The other licked him clean as the water cascaded down Law. He was exhausted from the blowjob.

When he was able to think straight, Law found his voice. "Luffy-ya...our crews are...waiting for us." Nodding, Luffy quickly washed their bodies. He helped Law to the bedroom and found him some clothes. Law put on a dark-blue longs sleeve, a pair of jeans, and black underwear. He slipped on his shone once he was dressed along with his hat.

Luffy put on his red shirt, blue-jean shorts, and black underwear. He also slipped on his sandals as Law left the room on slightly shaky legs. They made it to the deck of the ship to see both crews mingling. Luffy immediately ran over to his crew. Law walked up to Bepo.

"How long until they fully recover?" He wanted them to be back to the way they were quickly. He missed their cheery selves.

"About two weeks. They are all very strong and have recovered quicker than most." Bepo eyes Law as he slightly swayed on his feet. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Plopping down on the ground, Law leaned against the railing. "Straw Hat-ya has been a handful." Bepo sat next to him. Law maneuvered to where he was leaning against the bear. "He killed almost an entire Marine crew." Bepo gasped. "There was only one still alive and I helped him escape." Law leaned into the big bear. "He never hurt me which I fine to be a great thing."

"That's good. Do you think he will be okay?" Law nodded as he closed his eyes. He covered his eyes with his had.

"He had pent-up frustration. I let him get it out. He seems to be doing a whole lot better than when he first got to me." Bepo nodded and wrapped his arms around his Captain.

"Torao! We're having a feast! Would you like to join us?" Luffy called from the other side of the deck.

"Sure. I would like to rest first." Luffy nodded and went back to talking to Nami. He was much better if he wasn't getting upset with Bepo hugging him. Law let his mind drift until he felt asleep. He was worn out from the moment in the bathroom.

The next time he woke up, Law was lying on his bed in the sub. He rolled over and found Luffy staring at him. "Hey. Food's almost ready."

Sitting up, Law stretched. His muscles ached from hardly any use. He wondered how long the two had slept before. He got up and followed Luffy to the sub's dining room. Both crews wee piled in the room. Luffy grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the table with his crew.

"Hey, Law. Thank you so much for looking after him." Nami was the first one to speak. "He's doing way better thanks to you." Law's face went red.

"You don't need to thank me. I was just helping some friends." Law felt Luffy leave. Nami's face turned creepily serious.

"How did you fix him? What did you do to get him back to normal?" Sanji leaned in to hear what he had to say. Law's face darkened in colour.

"I just let him let off some steam. He just had some pent-up frustration that he needed to let out." Zoro threw an arm around Law's neck with happiness.

"Whatever you did, I'm glad that he's back to normal." He winced after a moment.

"Don't over exert yourself. Please take it easy." He got a hoarse laugh from the swordsman. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about us. Can you tell us what the bloodstains on the deck are about?" All the Straw Hats gathered around him to listen. He felt sweat run down his back with everyone staring at him.

"Um...That is Straw Hat-ya's doing." They gave him confused looks. "Let's just say that there was casualties." This made them all stare at him in shock. "It shocked me too."

Robin smiled. "What's past is past. The good thing is that Luffy is back to normal." Speaking of the teen, he came back with two plates. He placed one in front of Law and the other in front of himself.

Grinning, Luffy sat down with his crew and Law. "You guys look to be better. How is everyone feeling?"

"Penguin-san gave us some painkillers every morning to dull the pain for the time being," Usopp answered. Luffy smiled. He seemed really happy.

"Take all the time you need. I need you all at your best." He stuffed some meat into his mouth as Law took a bite of his rice. "It doesn't matter how long it takes. Just get better." The Straw Hats smiled at their Captain. That was their Captain for you.

After eating, Luffy and Law went to sit on the Sunny. Law sat in between his legs as they sat under the tree. "Luffy-ya, if you feel like you're going to do something you don't want to, come find me. I'll help you in any way I can." Luffy continued to play with Law's hair as he spoke.

"I will. I'm glad that we could see each other again." Law had to agree. It wasn't the best way to meet after such a long time. But it was better than not meeting again at all. It was quiet because the Straw Hats were resting. It was Law's orders that they rest for the day.

"Luffy-ya, do you think you will be okay after we part ways again?" Law was worried for his friend. _Maybe he's my lover now. I don't know._

"I think I'll be okay. Can you give me something to contact you with?" Luffy started to massage his scalp. Law pressed into the moving fingers.

"I could give you a transponder snail. You can call me anytime." Law started to go to sleep at the feeling on his scalp. Luffy started to hum a song. It was a peaceful day and Law was glad that Luffy wasn't trying to do anything.

After a bit, Luffy stopped humming. "Torao?" Law tilted his head to look up at the teen. "Are we a couple now?" Law nodded. "So, like lovers?"

"If you want to say that, then yes." Law started to play with his shirt sleeve. He was trying to stay awake. He was worried that Luffy would try something while he was sleeping.

"Can we get married?" That woke Law up. He wasn't expecting Luffy to ask him that. He was shocked that he would ask that.

"W-Why?" Sweat started to drip down his face. He was completely confused.

"Isn't that what people who love each other do? They marry each other and stay together forever?" Law couldn't believe that Luffy actually wanted to be with him forever. It was something he had never thought of before.

"Y-Yes. That is what people do when they love each other." He wasn't sure about why Luffy loved him so much. "Is that really what you want?" Luffy took one of his hands and grabbed one of Law's.

Bringing the hand to his lips, Luffy kissed the back of it. "Yes." Pulling Law around, Luffy kissed him on the lips. It was a quick peck on the lips but it made Law blush.

Not knowing what to say, Law just leaned into Luffy with his head on his shoulder. They sat like that for what felt like hours. He was starting to doze off when a voice called out to him. "Captain. Captain, we need you."

Lifting himself out of Luffy's lap and arms, Law went back to the sub where the bear was. The smaller ship had been put back earlier. Bepo stood on the deck. "What's wrong, Bepo?" He felt Luffy right next to him. The bear seemed a little worried.

"Zoro. He tried to walk without his crutch." Law sighed. He walked to the infirmary to find Zoro standing next to his bed with one hand supported on the railing. Law wasn't angry, yet.

"Zoro-ya, what are you trying to do?" The green-haired man looked up to him as he spoke. He seemed aggravated and in pain.

"I...want to go...to the bathroom." He put one foot forward and then his broken leg. His face scrunched up in pain.

Walking over to Zoro, Law put his arm over Zoro's back and his unbroken arm over his shoulder. "You really need to use your crutch when you want to move around." He got an annoyed huff but he didn't get any resistance from him. "You could break your leg again."

"You should listen to him, Zoro. He's a doctor." Zoro shot Luffy a half-hearted glare.

"I just...want to see how well...I can move around." Law helped him to the joining bathroom. "I can...manage from here." Letting him go, Law stepped back.

"Use the wall for now. Until your leg is fully healed, use the crutch." Law didn't want him to hurt himself anymore than he already was.

"Fine. I will." Zoro limped into the rom and closed the door. Law turned to see Luffy in the doorway.

Walking over to Law, Luffy hugged him. "You're like a doting mother," Luffy giggled. Law just sighed. He was just trying to look after the people he called friends. He left the room and went to his room. He knew Luffy was following him.

In Law's room, Luffy sat on the bed with Law in between his legs again. Law was reading a book while Luffy played with his hair again. "Torao, when should we tell the others?"

Law turned a page. "Tell them about what?" Law was curious as to what he was talking about.

"About us. And that we are going to get married." Law stopped reading for a moment. _He really wants to marry me? This is new._

"When do you want them to know about it?" Law knew how open the man was and would do it whenever he wanted to tell them.

"Can we tell them tomorrow?" Law shrugged.

"If you want to." He felt Luffy press his face into his head.

"Law, I love you." Law smiled to himself. He was trying to get used to Luffy saying his name.

"I love you, too, Luffy." He felt a hardness press into his back. "Luffy-ya, are you okay?" It was the afternoon and now their crews were on board.

He felt Luffy push his hips into Law's back. The hardness pressed into his back with more force. "Torao, can we?" Law knew what he was asking. It was a very risky thing to try at that moment.

"Luffy-ya, we could bother the others." It wasn't entirely true. His room was sound-proof but his crew could walk in at any time.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whined. Luffy practically humped his back. "Torao, I can't help it."

Sighing, Law knew one way to get rid of Luffy's little problem and keep from bothering the others. "Luffy-ya, I can give you a blowjob but only that." Luffy eagerly agreed.

Turning around, Law lowered himself to Luffy's crotch. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Putting his hand into the pants and underwear, he brought out Luffy's penis out. He got a better look at it this time. It was a nice nine inches long and about two and a half inches wide.

He looked up at Luffy who was staring down at him with lust. "Luffy-ya, I have never done this before so please try to bear with me." He got a nod from Luffy.

Setting his attention back on Luffy's dick, Law stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of it. He heard Luffy gasp. He tasted Luffy and thought that it wasn't so bad. He licked the tip to the base. He heard Luffy gasp and moan softly at what he was doing.

Taking it to the next step, Law took the tip in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Luffy moaned loudly at that. Using his tongue, Law swiped it over the tip and down the sides his mouth was around. It got Luffy to let out more moans.

Getting used to the task, Law took more of Luffy's cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He sucked and licked all he could. Luffy moaned, groaned, and panted at the way Law was giving him a blowjob. At some point, Luffy had put his hands in his hair. He wasn't pulling or yanking it. It was more like he was using it to ground himself.

After a while, Law was able to take Luffy all the way to the base. He was glad that Luffy had never thrusted into his mouth or yank on his hair. He continued on. "L-Law..." He ran one of his hands through Law's hair to touch his face.

Law hummed and that made Luffy moan his name loudly. He felt a small tug on his hair after a few more minutes. "L-Law...I...I'm..." He never finished his sentence because he came in Law's mouth. It startled him at first but he got over the initial shock.

After Luffy was finished filling his mouth, Law swallowed it. He thought that it wasn't too bad. _It actually tastes a little sweet._ He wiped his mouth as he looked up at Luffy. "Do you feel better?" He helped Luffy back into his pants.

After Luffy was able to regain his composer, he smiled up at him. "That was fantastic." He hugged Law and kissed him. "You're the best."

Blushing, law hugged him back. He felt good that Luffy loved him so much. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Law wasn't so lucky that night with his dreams.

 _ **"Law! Where are you?!" Law knew that voice all too well. He hid in the closet that was in his room. He was afraid of being caught. He looked down at his hands. They were tattooed and he was in a shirt and pants. He had been sleeping just a few minutes ago.**_

 _ **A bang and crash sounded on the other side of the door. "Law! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see how much you have grown." Law skimmed the wall for the indention he knew was there. He had had the woman install it for him.**_

 _ **With the small door open, Law crawled through it and shut it just as the door to the closet opened. He heard Doflamingo curse as he punched the wall. "Sir, what do you want us to do?" He knew that voice and was terrified of the other.**_

 _ **"He isn't here at this time. We'll come back later." The other agreed. They left the house. He was glad that the woman was out that day. He stayed in the room to make sure that the coast was clear.**_

 _ **After about an hour, Law left his hiding spot and went into the living room. He found a slip of paper on the table. He picked it up and started to read it.**_

 _ **'Dear Law,**_

 _ **I hope you get this note. I want you to come back. It has been so boring without my little brother. I'll do anything you want me to. You will be safer with me than with anyone else. I want you to come back. No one else will want you or want to help you. You are alone in the world. But I am here for you. I won't do anything to hurt you and I will love you the way you should be loved. Think it over. We'll be back in three days fro your answer. Stay safe.**_

 _ **Your big brother,**_

 _ **Doflamingo'**_

 _ **Law started to cry as he slid to the floor. He wanted to get away from him. He cried quietly with his head on the couch of the home he thought would save him from the man.**_

Law was shaken awake by someone. He opened his eyes to see Luffy staring down at him. He looked worried and upset. "Torao, are you okay?" Law sat up and felt wetness on his face.

"it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about." Law wiped his face. "What time is it?" He looked out the window. The sun was up.

"It's morning. The others are starting to get up. Your friend with the whale hat is cooking breakfast." Law nodded and got up. Luffy followed him to the dining room. The Straw Hats were all sitting at a table together again. Luffy led Law over to them.

"How is everyone this morning?" He got smiles from the crew. They seemed happy.

"Luffy asked me if I could make two rings for him. Do you know why?" Law remembered the conversation from the day before. His face turned red.

Luffy got close so the others couldn't hear him. "Can I tell them?" Law shrugged and lowered his head to the table. He was still tired.

"Torao and I are getting married." The whole group went silent for a moment. Law was thankful for the silence for a moment.

"What?!" Zoro was the first one to speak. The others seemed too stunned to speak.

"Law and I need the rings to show that we are married." Luffy sounded so excited. Law smiled at the energy he had.

"Law, are you okay with this?" He understood their shock. He was shocked when he found out that that was what Luffy wanted.

"Yes. I agreed to it. I don't see the problem." He never lifted his head. "I also have a confession to make." He raised his head and turned to Luffy. "Luffy-ya, could you go and ask Shachi for a cup of coffee and a bowl of sliced fruit?" Luffy nodded and left. He turned his gaze back to the crew.

"Why did you make him leave?" Nami asked. She seemed suspicious of his actions.

"Remember how I told you that Luffy was frustrated and I let him blow off some steam?" The group nodded. he took a deep breath. "Since Luffy had never really had the urges that most teenagers have, they had built up and he couldn't figure out how to let them out. He acted out in frustration because it got too much."

Sanji held up a hand. "Are you saying that Luffy was sexually frustrated?" Law nodded.

"It seems that he had developed feelings for me. I wasn't there so he lashed out." Everyone was staring at him. "I let him get out the frustration in a better, less violent way."

The cook seemed to understand what he was saying. "So, you had sex with him?" Looking down, Law nodded. He was still embarrassed about it.

"Yes. It was the only thing I could do to help him." He sighed. "Just to let you know, I love him just as much as he loves me."

Robin smiled as his face lit up. "I think that is sweet." She placed a hand on his. "I think it is a great idea."

Franky rubbed under his chin. "I think I can make two rings." He turned to Nami. "Could I use two gold coins for this?" The woman turned furious at the question before sighing.

"I suppose that you can. Just this once." As this was said, Luffy came back with a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit.

"Is everyone okay?" They all nodded as he sat next to Law. "So, can you make two rings by tomorrow?" Franky nodded.

"Yeah. I can." Luffy cheered at that. They talked some more and had a great time. Law and Luffy spent more time with the crew that day. They told Law's crew about them and they were shocked. They agreed after a bit, though. It was settled that they were going to get married the next day.

Luffy didn't want it to be big. He wanted to give Law the ring the next day while they were relaxing. The crews were a little disappointed about it but agreed.

That night, Law was able to sleep peacefully without any dreams. It was great and it made Law feel refreshed the next day. He got up to see that Luffy was not in the bed with him. He was a little surprised but let it go. It wasn't like he wouldn't ever see him again.

Getting up, Law put on a fresh outfit and left his room for the dining room. He was met with Luffy and his crew talking amongst themselves. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed a bowl of strawberries and started to wash them. The door to the kitchen slammed open as he was finishing with the last one.

"Torao! Whatcha doing?" It was Luffy. He sounded excited about something.

"I'm making myself something to eat. It seems that no one woke me up for breakfast this morning." He saw Luffy lower his head in shame.

"Sorry about that. I had some stuff to do before you woke up." Law understood. He left the kitchen and sat down at a table with his coffee and bowl of fruit.

"So, what are we doing today?" Law took a bite of one of his fruit. He waited for the other to speak.

"I thought we could just relax. Nami and the bear said that we would be at an island in a day or two." Law nodded. He liked the sound of that.

They went to Law's room after he was done eating. Law was relaxing on the bed with Luffy on top of him. He was wrapped around his body like he would disappear at any moment. Law was playing with Luffy's hair.

"Torao?"

"Hmm?" Law was starting to doze off. He was relaxed and felt great.

Luffy unwrapped one of his arms from around Law and moved around a bit. Law looked down to see Luffy pull two rings out of his pocket. "Law, will you marry me?" He had gotten used to the other saying his first name at times. It was nice to hear.

Smiling, Law kissed him. "Yes." Luffy grinned as he slipped one of the rings on Law's left ring finger. He put the other on himself. "Thank you." Luffy hugged him. Law hugged him back.

"I love you, Law."

"I love you too, Luffy." They fell asleep hugging each other. They were married and happy. This was the start of a great and beautiful marriage between two Pirates.

 **I hope you all like the story. This story took me a few months to complete because I kept adding to it. It was a spontaneous idea I had gotten one day. I thought about Luffy being a sort of yandere and this is what had came out of the idea. Please tell me what you think of it. I will take flames and love. I will love your comments because I love you all. Please, have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
